BIONICLE
This is the BIONICLE story featuring the characters from 2001-2008. Heroes Chapter 1: Tahu Tahu was walking. Where, he did not know. He did not know that he served any purpose. Fortunately, there were lots of things to do on this island of Mata Nui that he had washed up on the shores of 1 minute ago. The best thing to do would be to wait for natives to show up. 90 minutes later, no one appeared. Good thing Tahu was patient. Now, the best thing to do would be to look for natives. Tahu walked towards an enourmous volcano in the center of the island, and jumped. The jump was so high that he landed right inside the volcano. Landing on a slab of rock, Tahu almost slid. Almost. Surfing on the slab of rock, Tahu sailed down toward the end of the volcano, which spit him out. The odds were slim to none that he would survive, but, strangely, he did. This survival would later determine the fate of everything. Tahu went flying through the air and crashed into a mountain, and was barried in rubble. Using the sword in his right hand and the claw that was his left hand he dug his way out. The decision was made. Tahu didn't like this island. Chapter 2: Lewa Lewa had just recently fallen out of his canister. The jungle, however, where he landed, was beckoning for him to go explore it. Now, he would. As Lewa walked to a tree, he jumped on it. There were tens of trees ahead of him, and their branches held many secrets. This beatiful tree was one of the many that would eventually be uprooted and destroyed at the end of everything. Hopefully for Lewa, he would be one of the survivors. Looking as far as his eyes could see, Lewa searched the jungle silently for other life-forms, but found none. Backflipping, Lewa landed on the top of another enourmous branch, and scanned the top of the jungle. There were three things Lewa was thinking: alone. Uninhabited. Unsettling. Hopefully, Lewa would not carry these thoughts to the grave. Chapter 3: Onua Onua couldn't remember for the life of him what had happened. One minute he was in a Canister, the next he was on a mysterious and very quiet island. All of a sudden, the weak ground that he was standing on gave way, and he fell right through it. Underground, he decided it was nice, warm, and comfortable. It was also creepy and quiet. Time to get out of there. Onua used his claws to scrape off part of the ground above him, which then collapsed on him, knocking him unconcious. Upon waking up, Onua realized he was in a position where he couldn't breathe. Digging as fast as he could for 3 hours got him out of there. For the first time in his so far short life, Onua felt claustrophobic. Chapter 4: Gali There was no noise. When Gali moved, she could hear nothing, not even her own breathing. This was beyond unsettling. This was also only 4 minutes ago. Gali had been inside of an airtight canister, but why? Gali's head was pointing out of a small hole in the canister. From there she could see a vast, endless ocean. Her canister fell, and the water quickly consumed her. A jet of water hit her, knocking her unconcious. She woke up 4 hours later, and swam to the top. Believe it or not, Gali was actually considering not to jump into the water and drown from the creepy, quiet atmosphere. ﻿